ABSTRACT Neovascularization plays a pivotal role in the leading causes of blindness in the developed world, including wet age-related macular degeneration (AMD). At its early stage, wet AMD is characterized by molecular changes. Later, choroidal neovascularization (CNV) develops, leading to subretinal hemorrhage, scarring, and irreversible vision loss. Thus, detection of wet AMD at an earlier stage, before the hemorrhage develops, can improve vision. This K08 research will develop and investigate a novel multimodal molecular imaging system using photoacoustic microscopy (PAM), optical coherence tomography (OCT), and fluorescence microscopy to detect wet AMD at an earlier stage than currently possible using molecular contrast agents to visualize ?v?3 integrin in neovascularization. CNV will be localized and quantified to sub-10 micron resolution. This real-time, in vivo molecular information will allow for targeted treatment and precision medicine tailored to each patient?s unique molecular expression. The central hypothesis is molecular imaging of ?v?3 integrin will be sensitive and specific in early choroidal neovascularization and can thus be used as a biomarker in early detection of neovascularization in macular degeneration. The objectives are to: 1) demonstrate the safety of photoacoustic microscopy; 2) perform multimodal molecular imaging of ?v?3 integrin using PAM, OCT, and fluorescence microscopy; and 3) demonstrate that molecular imaging of ?v?3 integrin allows for earlier detection of CNV in rabbit models. The two specific aims of this study are 1) Test the prediction that photoacoustic microscopy (PAM) can safely visualize the chorioretinal microvasculature, and 2) Quantify the extent that molecular imaging using gold nanoparticles targeting ?v?3 integrin localize to CNV and enable earlier visualization of CNV. The long-term goals of this career development research plan is for the investigator to develop the skills and expertise in high resolution, multimodal molecular ophthalmic imaging to understand the molecular mechanisms leading to choroidal neovascularization. This will improve the care of patients through early detection diagnosis, precision medicine, and improved understanding of fundamental biology. The world- renowned mentors and advisors from the University of Michigan are leaders of their respective fields and are fully commited to guiding the candidate's development into an independent investigator clinician scientist.